


Sincere apology

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very much so.
Relationships: Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore
Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140992





	Sincere apology

Our story starts with Mundungus Fletcher knocking on his boyfriend's door in the middle of the night.

Sturgis grumbled, "If that's you, Dung, you can shove it!"

Mundungus pleaded, "Please just let me in, I'm here to apologise."

Sturgis insisted, "You can do so from out there."

Mundungus sighed. "You stubborn man, fine."

Sturgis shouted, "I don't hear an apology yet!"

Mundungus said, "I'm so incredibly sorry for pushing you away after the Battle of the Seven Potters and for stealing when I failed to find a new job. Sturg, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sturgis opened the door and nodded. "Come in."


End file.
